High Beast
]] High Beasts are a shared Race of creatures found in many clans: Angel Feather, Aqua Force, Dark Irregulars, Dimension Police, Etranger, Gold Paladin, Great Nature, Murakumo, Narukami, Neo Nectar, Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Tachikaze Clans. This race is one of the only races to have effects specifically related to them so far. List of High Beasts Angel Feather Trigger *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) Grade 1 *Carrier of the Life Water *Thousand Ray Pegasus Grade 2 *Million Ray Pegasus Aqua Force Trigger *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (Stand) *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Stand) *Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication (Draw) Grade 1 *Accelerated Commando *Flash Signal Light Penguin Soldier Grade 2 *Whale Transport Ship, Round Kairin Dark Irregulars Trigger *Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal) Dimension Police Trigger *Guide Dolphin (Stand) Etranger Grade 0 *Blaster Mameshiba *Kumamon Gold Paladin Trigger *Dantegal (Critical) *Loonbau (Stand) *Speeder Hound (Draw) Grade 0 *Coongal Grade 1 *Blessing Owl *Bomergal the Liberator *Charjgal *Sleygal Dagger *War-horse, Raging Storm *Waving Owl Grade 2 *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion *Sleygal Sword *Zoigal Liberator *Zoomdown Eagle Grade 3 *Sleygal Double Edge Great Nature Trigger *Alarm Chicken (Stand) *Castanet Donkey (Draw) *Dictionary Goat (Heal) *Eraser Alpaca (Stand) *Fortune-bringing Cat (Draw) *Ruler Chameleon (Critical) *Triangle Cobra (Critical) Grade 0 *Acorn Master *Blackboard Ohm *Flask Marmoset *Gardening Mole *Intelli-mouse *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox Grade 1 *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox *Cable Sheep *Element Glider *Failure Scientist, Ponkichi *Feather Penguin *Hula Hoop Capybara *Loop-the-Loop, Duckbill *Monoculus Tiger *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke *Protector Peacock *Recorder Dog *Sharpener Beaver *Silver Wolf *Stamp Sea Otter *Tank Mouse *Thermometer Giraffe *Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori *Tick Tock Flamingo Grade 2 *Barcode Zebra *Beaker Holstein *Binoculus Tiger *Canvas Koala *Compass Lion *Explosion Scientist, Bunta *Geograph Giant *Globe Armadillo *Lamp Camel *Law Official, Lox *Multimeter Giraffe *Parabola Moose *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke *Pianika Cat *Red Pencil Rhino Grade 3 *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris *Calculator Hippo *Dumbbell Kangaroo *Guardian of Truth, Lox *Magnet Crocodile *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke *School Dominator, Apt *School Hunter, Leo-pald *Schoolbag Sea Lion *Vocal Chicken Grade 4 *Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest Murakumo Trigger *Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical) Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Flame Fox *Stealth Beast, Leaf Racoon *Stealth Beast, Million Rat Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Gigantoad *White Face Golden Fur, Tamamo Narukami Trigger *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) Grade 1 *Rising Phoenix Neo Nectar Grade 2 *Sky-Covering Wings, Simorgh *Turtle That Supports the World, Akbara Grade 3 *Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth *World Snake, Ouroboros Nova Grappler Trigger *Lucky Girl (Stand) Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Dream Eater (Draw) *Miracle Kid (Draw) *Psychic Bird (Critical) *Victory Maker (Draw) Grade 0 *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi Grade 1 *Dark Cat *Luck Bird *Moonsault Swallow *White Rabbit of Inaba Grade 2 *Blue Scale Deer Pale Moon Grade 1 *Dark Metal Bicorn *Pinky Piggy Grade 2 *Big League Bear Royal Paladin Trigger *Alabaster Owl (Critical) *Flogal (Stand) *Jewel Knight ??? (Stand) *Margal (Draw) Grade 0 *Barcgal *Bluegal *Drangal *Giro *Guraimu *Wingal Brave Grade 1 *Borgal *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon *Jewel Knight, Prizme *Lion Mane Stallion *Miru Biru *Pongal *Snogal *Starlight Unicorn *Toypugal *Wingal Shadow Paladin Trigger *Death Feather Eagle (Critical) Grade 0 *Creeping Dark Goat *Fullbau *Zapbau Grade 1 *Darkside Pegasus *Doranbau *Gururubau Tachikaze Trigger *Black Cannon Tiger (Critical) *Heavy Bomber Beast, Matriarch (Stand) Grade 1 *Ammonite Fortress *Archbird Grade 2 *Vacuum Mammoth List of High Beast support *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Auto: [Counter Blast (2)] When this Unit is called to the vanguard circle or rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, search for 1 《Royal Paladin》 from your deck, call it to a rearguard circle, and shuffle that deck.) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Auto ®: [Counter Blast (1)] When this Unit is called to the rearguard circle, you may pay the cost. If paid, choose 1 of your other 《Royal Paladin》 ＜High Beast＞, and during that turn, it gets +4000 Power.) Category:Race Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Tachikaze Category:Pale Moon Category:Great Nature Category:Nova Grappler Category:Murakumo Category:Gold Paladin